Fake Pokemon: The Battle Challenge
(For LIG) Heroes William - LIG (Has a Dripo & Zomblob) ??? - TrentFan (Has a Candkit) ??? - NZ Man123 (Has a Shihpup) Greg - Bakura13 (Has a Seedpup) Tom - Eros123(Has a metapod and weedle) Villains Cassidy-Eros123 (Has a Wurmple & Wurmple) Butch-LIG (Has a Whirlipede & Mightyena) Episode 1 - Choose Our Fake Starter William: Hey guys, its time to choose our starter pokemon, let's go! *walks over to the lab* Cassidy:*in helicopter for team derp* Time to steal a poke mon cause I don't have one Butch: *in helicopter for team derp* I'm on it! Cassidy:Good thank you (meanwhile) William: *chooses dripo* Dripo, we'll be partners from now on! Dripo: Dri Po (We will) Cassidy: Come on b***h Butch: THE NAME IS BUTCH!! Cassidy: Sure sure! *jumps down and steals Wormagot but wormagot escapes* poo *leaves* (back at the lab) William: Let's start our journey! Tom:*runs up* STOP I CHALLENGE YOU NO QUESTIONS JUST BATTLE GO WEEDLE Weedle:weedle William: Dripo, get into action! Dripo: *looks determined* Dripo! Tom:um*scans dripo with pokedex*"Is a pokemon named dripo" Pokedex: Dripo, the Raindrop Pokemon. It is said that Dripo resembles as a raindrop, it uses the dews to protect its body, Trainers often think Dripo are cute to look after, but often cry if its hungry or upset. Tom:AWW so cute Liam: Let's go! Dripo, start with Water Pulse! Dripo: *uses water pulse* Weedle:WEEDLE!! Tom:Keep on going use string shot Weedle:*instead of tieing it up it uses it like a whip to slap dripo* Dripo: *into the ground, not able to move* William: Don't give up, Dripo. You can do it! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X31IdfcOHlM Dripo: *gets up with a cloaky glow of water* Tom:Weedle poisin sting Weedle: WEED dle dle dle dle *sends out multiple poisin stings continuasly William: Dodge it! Dripo: *in Torrent ability, dodges it* Tom:Weedle use your natural defence Weedle:charges with his horn* William: Water Pulse! Dripo: *uses water pulse but it transforms into a new strong water-type move beam* William: What's that move!? Tom: Tom: That's Hydro Pump! Dripo: *hits weedle with a strong hydro pump* Weedle:K.o Ref: Weedle is unable to battle, Dripo wins! Tom:*returns weedle* go Caterpie *sends out caterpie Caterpie: Cater William: Don't let your guard down, Dripo! Tom:Caterpie is my strongest use tackle Caterpie:*uses an incredibly strong tackle* Dripo: *is hit by tackle* William: Dripo, no! Dripo: *falls to the ground with swirls in his eyes* Ref: Dripo is unable to battle, Caterpie wins! Tom:*looks at ref* Where did you come from? Ref: Next door! I came to check what..... William: *interupts him* Tom, look at your Caterpie! Tom:*sees a glow around caterpie* no not right now Caterpie:*cater*glows and transforms* mETAPOD William: *checks the pokedex* Pokedex: Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon and the evolved form of Caterpie. Using a hard shell to protect its body, it prepares for its next evolution. William: Looks stronger now, Dripo return! *recalls dripo* Thanks for trying your hardest, you deserve a good rest! *sends another* Zomblob, you're on next! Zomblob: *appears in a flash of light* Zom blob! Tom:Metapod bugbite Metapod:Metaaaa poddddd *bites zomblob and doesn't let go* Zomblob: *squirming to break free* William: Use Pound to break free! Zomblob: *pounds metapod & is free from its grip* Tom:use bugbite Metapod:*uses bugbite* NOM NOM NOM William: Use Dig to dodge it! Zomblob: *burrows underground* Tom:*use string shot down the hole Metapod:*attaches string shot to Zomblob and pulls him up* Tom: Now tackle up close Metapod;*tackles and hits*